Mystify
by Daemon-Venator
Summary: Esa noche Sebastian M. conocería a Ciel P. y nacería una extraña atracción. Claude F. debía relacionarse más con Alois T, loco, pero enamorado de él.Michaelis: Asesino. Phantomhive: Asesino. Faustus: Asesino. Trancy: Asesino. Ser parte de la clase alta era solo una fachada, porque en estos seres solo habia pecado y suciedad. Ademas de lujuria senil y hormonas jovenes.


_Hola! Este fic se me ocurrio de... no recuerdo pero me he inspirado luego de ver la difamación y otras cosas XD) haha bueno dejos las advertencias :D_

_Advertencias: Se hace mencion de consumo de drogas, o tal vez habrá escenas de ello, lo obvio de Rated M, escenas rojas, y violencia, violencia sexual, promiscuidad, y todo lo enfermo-Shota. Bubú. Aclaro que no estoy a favor de la practica sexual con niños y todo acto que dañe la moral, esto es fictio, etc. :P_

* * *

_"Todos sabrán esto. Te arrepentirás por haberte burlado de mi."_

_"Al parecer tiene un romance secreto"_

_"Alejate de mi! Te odio maldito enfermo!"_

_"Claude... te necesito"_

_"Muere, mi hermosa gardenia..."_

* * *

**Estados Unidos, Nueva York.**

**Hotel Plaza.**

_"-Las marcas mas famosas de juegos son Hapri, Link, Play Panic, Buy, etc. Pero sin duda la marca mas famosa de todas es Funtom. Este si se lleva el premio de oro. La innovación de sus productos es enorme. Sin duda lo mejor de lo mejor._

_-Y quien creería que la persona detrás de todo el imperio millonario no seria nada mas que un chico de 13 años. Ciel Phantomhive, descendiente de condes. Su familia era la mano derecha de la reina. Es el niño mas millonario del mundo y una de las personas mas prometedoras en el futuro y hoy._

_-A pesar de tener un pasado muy triste y trágico el sigue adelante. Es una persona muy admira-"_

Apago el gran televisor pantalla plana que colgaba en su pared. No quiso seguir escuchando las tonterías sin valor que decían acerca de su persona. Era el ultimo descendiente de la familia Phantomhive, tenia la tarea de trabajar para hacer perdurar el apellido de su familia casándose con alguien de su altura, que ya estaba dicha desde que nació.

Estaba enojado. Muy enojado... pero mas que todo cansado.

Cansado de lo que no quería pero tenia que hacer. De mirar los rostros con muecas fingidas de payasos que actuaban ser de su altura. No soportaba ese mundo en el que sus padres lo habían dejado, especialmente con esas obligaciones, pero el nunca lo admitiría ya que era Él.

Avanzaba sin mirar atrás.

"Un niño con una gran empresa que dirigir" _UN NIÑO._

Hace tiempo se hubiera enojado por ser llamado así, pero ahora... simulaba que no le interesaba. Aun le molestaba porque el se esforzaba en ser como un "adulto maduro" responsable pero los estúpidos que lo rodeaban lo trataban como un infante, excepto Tanaka, su mayordomo, que lo cuidaba con respeto, pero que lo miraba con una paternidad que no le interesaba.

Esa noche tenia una celebración a la que asistir. Un tipo de conmemoración a los empresarios mas exitosos de la década.

El siempre sorprendía al mundo con su gran intelecto, muchos habían alegado que como menor de edad debía aprovechar su infancia y adolescencia, pero siempre habían aclarado que el ayudaba en sus empresas de vez en cuando, solo como practica para el futuro. Los encargados de dirigirla hasta que sea mayor eran su tía paterna Frances y Tanaka.

_Toc, toc, toc._

-Adelante.-dijo aburrido apoyando su barbilla delicada en una pequeña mano y con la otra traqueteando los dedos en su escritorio.

-Joven amo- El anciano Tanaka se adentro en la oficina de estilo sobrio arrastrando una mesa rodante con un juego de té elegante.- Dentro de una hora partiremos al evento, ya esta todo listo.-le sirvió y el dio un sorbo.

-Sabe bien... pero un poco mas de azúcar- pidió e inmediatamente el mayordomo cumplió, aunque con moderación.-Regresa 15 minutos antes de partir-

Pensaba que podía dormir una ves llegar del evento, pero era imposible, tenia asuntos que atender. No era una persona simple y sin proyectos que ejecutar. Era parte de la alta sociedad y tenia otras cosas que hacer.

Antes de pensar mas en asuntos que no le interesaban a nadie mas que a él, sus ojos, que le pesaban una tonelada, se cerraron y cayo fulminado por el cansancio.

* * *

_**Mansion Michaelis en Estados Unidos.**_

_"Es admirable y-"_

Apago el televisor.

-Un simple mocoso millonario.-bufó-Uno mas.-

Se miro en el espejo del gran baño. Era verdaderamente guapo, sexy y todos los adjetivos de belleza que podían existir.

Sebastian Michaelis sabia que era el deseo de las mujeres- también hombres, tal vez. Estaba seguro que si.

Paso una mano larga y grande - no lo suficiente para ser grotesca, sino masculina- por sus negros cabellos, extraño porque su piel era blanca y pálida, y sus ojos, oh! sus bellos ojos,eran lo mas sobresaliente de el. Eran un inusual borgoña, como el mas exquisito vino.

Faltaba apenas unos minutos para salir de su mansión y dirigirse al evento del año para la conmemoración de los empresarios mas exitosos y productivos del mundo. Si... el evento seria muy grande, y estaba seguro que asistiría ese niño con mocos en la nariz, no estaba seguro de acercarse pero seria mala educación no hacerlo.

Sonrió y su reflejo lo imito. Magia.

Era la ambición y deseo en persona. Tenia empresas en los países mas industrializados del mundo y era socio anónimo con gran porcentaje posesión en las de su competencia. Así que básicamente estaba inmiscuido en todo. No era el rey, era el peón, siempre en movimiento. claro, solo en su tablero.

Era extremadamente exitoso y tenia lo que deseaba. "El demonio de la economía" Así era torpemente nombrado, aunque a el le interesaba un misero grano.

"Misterioso y encantador" "Inteligente y sexy"

Ajusto su corbata dorada resaltante en su traje negro y coloco un mechón de su largo cabello detrás de la oreja. Estaba todo bien. Botones perfectamente abrochados, cabellos limpios y sedosos... No, no era metrosexual, solo tenia un grado de interés mas alto que otros en su apariencia física... solo en eventos como ese porque otros días era una verdadera porquería.

Tenia una reputación que cuidar así que intentaba verse bien para la gente.

A paso apresurado pero elegante, como toda su persona, salio de su mansión provocando suspiros a sus sirvientas.

Se había retrasado algo, pero el era popular y los populares no eran puntuales... en su diccionario.

-Señor...

-Iré solo- quito las llaves de su lamborghini aventador negro y se monto- Tal vez llegue temprano, así que dile a Maria que prepare mi sopa de pollo-dijo antes de largarse produciendo un torbellino de tierra que rodeaba la pileta frente a su casa.

-Pero hoy no le toca!-grito el hombre de cincuenta años.-Estos chicos! Ya tiene veinticinco años y sigue sin controlarse- resoplo fastidiado y divertido.

-Arnold, deje de renegar y venga a comer los dulces que trajo el joven amo-rió una anciana de baja estatura. Era Maria- Ya le preparare a Sebastian la sopa-

-Ah! Esta bien. Esta vez los perdono!-

-Ya,ya.-

* * *

_**Hotel Marriot.**_

Cabellos azabaches peinados y hacia un lado, la firmeza de su vestimenta, el brillo de sus lentes finos no opacando sus dorados ojos, la gracia de sus movimientos, su rostro inexpresivo y bello. Todo estaba controlado. La singularidad de su persona era lo que destacaba a Claude Faustus, uno de los socios mas grande de las empresas Trancy, y actual Jefe supremo de este al haber muerto hace apenas un mes su anterior dueño, dejándolo como encargado hasta que el heredero-inepto, tonto, promiscuo-fuera lo suficientemente capaz para hacerse cargo.

La seriedad con la que ejecutaba su trabajo lo había llevado a ser el economista numero de su país con tan solo veintisiete años, por lo que estaba invitado a la conmemoración de los mejores empresarios del mundo. Su familia ya tenia dinero desde antes de que naciera, pero el había hecho reconocido su apellido y los apoyaba de manera indirecta en la toma de decisiones respecto a la venta y compra de propiedades que ellos realizaban.

La empresa Trancy era el productor numero uno de vinos y poseían grandes viñedos y maquinaria para la producción de esta. Tomar una copa de su vino era un lujo.

Dio una mirada mas a su larga y entrenada figura.

-Perfecto-

Y con su propia aprobación salio echando fuego... según las mujeres deseosas del hombre.

* * *

Su lujoso auto paro frente al Hotel Hilton donde se llevaría a cabo la conmemoración a todos los empresarios que habían viajado a través del mundo para presenciar dicho evento.

Era algo así como la entrega de un Grammy pero sin premios, solo un papel que valía millones para el honor.

Los empresarios si que eran estúpidos.

Bajo del auto con lentes negros-super carísimos hechos para su persona, hechos para alguien tan egolatra-e inmediatamente flashes y flashes - para eso servían los lentes- lo atacaron. Sabia que era un demonio de la belleza pero no tenían porque acosarlo de ese modo.

Sonrió.

-Señor Michaelis, hoy estamos seguros que se llevara un premio en la cama- le grito un gordo paparazzi grabándolo y tomándole fotos.

-Siempre tengo premios-"No como tu" burlo con su tono ingles -eso lo sintió el tipo que frunció el ceño- y sus llaves al sirviente para que se llevase su auto.

-Sebastian-llamo una mujer en vestido morado. Era Hannah Anafeloz, su amiga desde la adolescencia.-Pensé que vendríamos juntos- enrollo sus brazos y juntos caminaron por la alfombra siendo el centro de atención de las cámaras.

"Los empresarios mas jóvenes, guapos y exitosos caminando juntos"

Esas serian las primeras palabras que leería en las noticias. La gente sabia que era amigo de Hannah desde hacia mucho tiempo, sin embargo no perdían la oportunidad para sacar algo en la prensa sensacionalista. El no era un actor, cantante o algo así, pero lo incluían en las revistas de famosos por cada cosa que hacia, aunque hasta ese momento no había hecho nada.

-Nada que sea descubierto por los tontos.-pensó-Bueno, tu no me los pediste, así que como el pobre perro que soy vine acompañado por la soledad-

-Oh, no debes sentirte así- apoyo su cabeza en su hombro e inmediatamente gritos fieros de la multitud se alzaron.

Eran populares.

* * *

Descendió de su auto y recibió fuertes aplausos y gritos que decía _"Prodigio" "Se mi hijo""Mi hija tiene tu edad" _y cosas así.

Suspiro, no le gustaba esa clase de escenas. Sin duda las detestaba. Solo quería recostarse en su blanda y saltarina cama para dormir durante horas y únicamente ser despertado para comer pasteles.

-Es mi obligación-

Antes de que dijera algo los encargados se llevaron su auto al estacionamiento del hotel y camino con la mirada siempre en alto, tan orgulloso... no de su altura, si no de su presencia que muchas veces sometía a grandes personajes.

La gente hablaba muy alto y lo fotografiaban a cada paso que daba.

-Phantomhive, que se siente ser el niño mas millonario del mundo?!- grito un hombre moreno.

-Me da igual- susurro, pero aun así fue grabado.

La gente conocía superficialmente su personalidad cerrada y seria desde el fallecimiento de sus padres por ello lo nombraban con cariño.

Junto a su mayordomo pasaron por la alfombra roja- como si fuera la entrega del Oscar- y mirando solo al frente, ignorando los gritos de las mujeres apretujadas que solo querían atraer a algún millonario.

_-tsk-_

Ilusas, solo serian amantes...

Entro y fue guiado por un sirviente a un salón grande y decorado de manera elegante con un escenario. Sin duda esa noche seria grande. Todo estaba muy bien vigilado por gorilas y sumos.

Al bajar la vista del alto techo se hallo siendo la atracción principal del circo. No se cohibió, solo se incomodo porque sintió una mirada en especial muy fuerte, traspasando su piel e impregnándola. Era una mirada libidinosa, en cierto punto, enferma.

Molesto miro a todos pero no encontró nada mas que sorpresa en los ojos de la gente al ver a un niño de la edad de sus hijos allí, listo para ser honrado.

-Oh! Conde! yo pensaba que tardaría mas en llegar!-

-Vizconde Druitt- susurró. No pensaba encontrarse tan rápido con el rubio.

-Bueno, que le parece un sorbo- pregunto acercándole una copa ante la mirada de todos-Mejor no! Usted es muy joven como para tomar bebidas alcohólicas!-unas risas se escucharon por el salón, aunque eran bajas, no querían molestar a alguien con gran poder en una de las industrias mas grandes.

-Estúpido!- se alejo a un rincón siendo seguido por el mas alto y Tanaka que permanecía silencioso-Dime... averiguaste algo sobre eso?-

-Tal vez este tipo de cosas no se hablan aquí, conde- un sonrojo se acentuó en su pálida piel. El rubio maldito solo quería avergonzarlo!- He pedido una habitación, que le parece si me acompaña?-

-Bien, solo por esta ocasión-

-_Okeeey! _Vamos! Se sentirá feliz de encontrar a alguien agradable allí!-canto mientras se alejaba dando vueltas.

-Nunca cambiara-quiso golpearse la cara- Tanaka, sígueme, no te apartes y entra a la habitación conmigo- ordeno caminando por el pasillo donde desapareció el tipo.

Tenia que enterarse de las noticias que había recopilado ese hombre sobre el bajo mundo. Después de todo... ellos...

* * *

_Badump Badump Badump_

Por primera vez Michaelis escucho su corazón acelerado. Por primera vez sentía las manos sudorosas, por primera vez deseo algo de manera tan fuerte que su mirada acaricio el cuerpo del chico.

Cuando sus ojos borgoña captaron al pequeño y frágil niño frente a el... se hechizo. Cayo en una red que nunca había sido lanzada al turbio mar. Su pecho se inflo y su rostro quiso torcerse en una mueca nada varonil.

Sin duda estaba encantado de la maravilla de Ciel Phantomhive. Era la primera vez que tenia ese tipo de sentimiento atacante y fluido.

Ojos azules, primoroso, opacos, duros, muertos...

Era la mirada mas vieja que había visto hasta ese momento. La mas triste, oculta bajo un mascara de indiferencia.

Y antes de que el chico lo mirara con sus grandes ojos se refundió en la bruma de la gente, asustado por primera vez.

-Sebastian, pasa algo?- pregunto Hannah al verlo alejarse de manera repentina y dejarla hablando sola.- Te sientes bien? Oh! Acaso tu nuevamente estas...

-No. Es solo que quería un poco de ponche- sonrió.

-Esta bien, pero la próxima...

Desde su altura-irónicamente era uno de los mas altos- miro hacia el chico, quien conversaba con el estúpido y para nada útil de Druitt, heredero de una montaña de dolares. Parecía decir algo que molesto al chiquillo y luego se retiro para ser seguido por el pequeño y su anciano mayordomo.

Esto le olía a misterio.

-Sebastian, me estas escuchando? Clau-

-Si, si-corto-Luego lo saludo- dijo sin prestar atención y apresurado avanzo por donde había ido su... reciente sorpresa.

El pasillo inhóspito le pareció agradable al saber que ese chiquillo se encontraba por algún lugar, pero le parecía extraño que estuviera acompañado por ese ... vago? De que otra forma podían llamar a Druitt, quien era exactamente eso y mucho más? Tal vez basura de la sociedad? No, eso ya era de muy mala educación, pero aun así, para lo único que servia era para modelar en desfiles de moda y revistas que lo llamaban por su belleza- pero igualmente no era nada comparado a él.

-Entonces tratas de decirme que no lograste nada?!-

¿Esa era la voz enojada del chico? Se acerco un poco mas.

-Créeme que hice todo lo que pude! Pregúntale al director!-provenía de la puerta mas alejada. Se acerco y apoyo su cabeza en la resbalosa madera para oír un poco mas.

-_Ji,ji,ji aaahh _Hicimos lo que pudimos _huh! _No se enoje!- esa extraña voz la había escuchado antes, pero no recordaba de donde- Tal vez si usted me diera una _risaaAH! Ju,ju,ju_-

-Cállate! Tu conoces mi pasado. Deberías sentirte obligado a ayudarme-

-Eso hago, aah! Pero una sonrisa tuya, tan solo una y me tendrías en tus manos!hah-

-Hablaremos otro día. No pierdas contacto-

Escucho movimiento de sillas y supo que era momento de irse.

* * *

El evento transcurrió normal, normal porque el no espero nada mas que ser condecorado al igual que ciertas personas que obviamente serian honrados y alabados. Pero eso no era lo que Claude sentía normal, No...

Tan cerca, estuvo muy cerca de tocar su tesoro, su deseo, su anhelo. Era su mayor secreto. Su enfermizo secreto oculto en su corazón y mente bajo un millar de llaves ocultando a la única que abriría su alma, pero no seria encontrada jamás.

Ciel Phantomhive, el heredero de la familia Phantomhive había estado a 20 deliciosos y cercanos metros, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. No en ese momento.

Sintió desesperación, el producto de la perfección frente a el y no poder tocarlo. Así que cuando lo vio aparecer nuevamente de la nada decidió que no dejaría pasar mas tiempo y se acercaría a ese joven de ojos azules.

Camino. paso por paso, disfrutando de la ultima vez que sentiría esa angustia de tenerlo tan cerca pero sin poder tocarlo.

-Ya no mas-sonrió.

Phantomhive se encontraba de espaldas a el, al parecer se retiraría muy pronto.

-Joven Phantomhive- dijo atrayendo la atención del chico. Necesitaba enamorarlo con sutiles palabras y luego... zas! lo tendría en sus manos... aunque sabia que no era para nada sumiso como otro idiota.-Buenas noches- se inclino levemente cuando el pequeño volteo a mirarlo con las cejas elevadas en un arco delgado pero oscuro.

-Buenas noches señor...- Ciel estaba impresionado. Por lo general se referían a el como un niño, o chiquillo, y ver a ese hombre... atractivo llamarlo de ese modo lo sorprendió.

-Claude Faustus-

Era la primera vez que Ciel lo veía en persona pero escucho antes acerca de sus habilidades para el trabajo. No era basura de la la sociedad. Así que se decidió a ser mas amable.

-Es la primera vez que lo veo en persona, señor Faustus-

-Puede decirme Claude-sonrió. Sonrió cuando no lo hacia para alguien que necesitaba su afecto.

-Entonces, por favor, solo soy Ciel-estrecharon manos y le devolvió el gesto de manera seca.

Perfecto, porque Faustus no esperaba mas...

* * *

-Sebastian, sospecho que te traes algo entre manos, dime que es?- pregunto Hanna cuando estuvo segura que el ojiborgoña ya no escaparía de su lado- Tal vez planeas unirte a otra empresa?-

-No, nada de eso-miro la escena casi que tenia frente a el. Faustus se había adelantado- si sigo así, tendré que tener cientos de hijos para dejarles una fortuna tan ilimitada que no sabrían que hacer- se jacto.

-Siempre tan presuntuoso-rió la morena.

-No sabia que el Señor Faustus había asistido al evento- la verdad no lo espero, no quería verlo ni en el fin del mundo porque era una persona detestable.

-También vinieron William Tspears y Ash Landers - dijo alertando a sebastian, tal vez cierto pelirrojo estaría en sus espaldas...cogió una copa de vino y le dio un sorbo- Trancy- gimió saboreando el dulce amargo.

Sebastian quiso reír al escucharla tan excitada. Su amiga era una seguidora del futuro heredero de la empresa Trancy, e inmediatamente cuando pensaba en ese muchachito, se preguntaba si su compañera estaba loca. No podías querer a un niño que todos conocían por su locura!

Phantomhive se despedía de Faustus. Era su oportunidad.

-Me retiro-aviso a Hannah.

-Hey, hey, hey, tienes que llevar a esta princesa a su castillo- lo retuvo de un tirón al hombro. Muchas mujeres veían esta escena envidiando a la morena- Porque tan apresurado- curvo una ceja, inquisitiva- Tienes que ver a una zorra hoy?-

-No-rió pasando una mano en los cabellos- Solo que ...- no supo que decir, tal vez... "quiero ver a Ciel Phantomhive, porque esta deseable" ? No podía decir algo tan enfermo como aquello, cuando a su mente, luego de pensar en los cabellos oscuros del pequeño, recordó a cierta persona de mirada perruna- Maria me espera con sopa de pollo!-

-oh! Quien es la perra!-

-Las latinas siempre tras los millonarios!*-

Sebastian juro que casi podía oír las voces de las mujeres que súbitamente fruncieron el ceño. Parecían estar hablando con otras personas pero tenían las orejas al tanto del hombre.

-Bien, si es así, entonces vamonos de una vez- suspiro Hannah. Ella había esperado entablar conversación con el Vizconde Druitt para llevar a cabo su plan de Amor maternal, ya que este era familiar de Trancy, pero no logro mas que ser desnudada con la mirada.

Salieron del lujoso hotel y Sebastian se sintió súbitamente feliz al ver ahí al pequeño pálido y frágil Ciel Phantomhive. Sin duda era un perro con suerte.

-Mi auto es el numero 82- su voz, como siempre, salio de su garganta modelando a sus amígdalas y glándulas salivares, porque hechizado por una voz tan profunda, capto la atención del ojiazul.

-Enseguida señor- dijo el chico retirándose.

Ciel vio como la luz iluminaba el perfil del hombre mas hermoso y de aspecto misterioso que había visto en su vida a tan solo diez metros a su izquierda.

Era alto, como un poste, delgado pero fuerte, se notaba con solo mirar su rostro de gentiles pero aun así muy varoniles facciones.

-Alguien tan hermoso-

Sus ojos no podían despedirse del cuerpo magnifico de ese tipo. Era tanta la sensualidad que sentía por primera vez en su vida que tomates se estrellaron en sus mejillas. Lo reconoció, no era olvidadizo, era el grandioso Sebastian Michaelis. Empresario, economista. Era muy exitoso y se sabia que tenia fortuna asegurada para su descendencia, así como propiedades alucinantes y consideradas uno de los mejores espectáculos.

-Bueno, uno de esos debía ser él- Su sonrojo aumento considerablemente.

Según Internet, muchas mujeres deseaban ser castigadas por Michaelis. Él no comprendía.

-Sebastian, eres un tonto- rió Anafeloz estrellando suavemente su palma contra el hombro del aludido- Uno muy sexy- ronroneo en su oreja, y los tomates nuevamente atacaron Ciel.

-Soy genial-

El pequeño escucho sus risas antes de girar su rostro nuevamente y...

-Hermoso-

De par en par, su impresión llego mas allá, Sebastian Michaelis lo miraba con picardia, su usual pero chocante sensualidad predominando en cualquier ambiente. Siempre él, resaltando, agitando, removiendo una poción de deseo.

-Hay un adolescente, Hannah- la estrecho de la cintura y curvo los labios perfectos-No deberíamos dar malos ejemplos- resoplo en su oído.

Cautivador.

-_Ja,ja,ja_, porque no...-la morena, atrevidamente le mordió la oreja, pensando que no los veían.

Ciel se estremeció, sin duda lo estaban ignorando. Se sintió tonto por haber mirado de forma tan profunda al pelinegro. No tenia una muy buena educación. eso era lo que creía.

Las luces de los autos iluminaron el asfalto e hicieron gala a la vista el auto moderno de Sebastian Michaelis y la limusina de Ciel Phantomhive con su mayordomo conduciéndolo.

-Conde Phantomhive- la voz profunda lo llamo y su corazón se acelero, pero solo ligeramente. Volteo la cabeza, con su marcada dignidad engullendolo. No sabia que lo conocía.

-Si?-

-Me gustaría hablar con usted algún día-abrió la puerta a Hannah que entro acomodando sus cabellos plateados- Hoy no tuvimos la oportunidad.-cerro.

-Yo...-sujeto la puerta que Tanaka abrió para él. Dudó, no sabia que decir por primera vez, pero era muy inteligente así que no le costo pensar- Llame a mi asistente, tal vez tenga tiempo.

Y así Ciel Phantomhive se deslizo en el auto negro y cerro la puerta antes que su mayordomo lo hiciera.

-Aquí tiene una tarjeta, señor- el hombre le entrego el trozo de papel, blanco y fino, suave y con el nombre del chiquillo que le había contestado de una manera fría, calculada, meditada...

-Gracias!- dijo con un suave y fingido entusiasmo.- Nos veremos pronto, enano-

Entro a su auto y vio como la limusina partía. Apretó el volante mientras soltó una carcajada.

Sin duda concertaría una reunión con él. No perdería la oportunidad de estar con alguien que había llamado su atención de forma tan fuerte.

-Sebastian, hoy estas mas que raro. Estas seguro que tu no...?

-No Hannah, no. -suspiro encogiéndose de hombros- Es solo que hoy paso algo particular- y muy interesante...

-_Sin duda te esperare Michaelis, Sebastian Michaelis..._

* * *

_Gracias por leer!:D Espero que les haya gustado! Apareceran todos los personajes y como digo... las advertencias quedan declaradas en este episodio : O_

_Acerca de las latinas ... algunas personas se expresan de esa forma, porque somos muy Hots hahah excepto yo, yo tengo cuerpo de pasa. XD)_

_Agradeceria que dejaras un review :) o lo que quieras : D_


End file.
